There's Monsters, But I Have Dean Winchester
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Dean's happy but Castiel is jealous. Will Castiel come between Dean and his new girfriend?   Rated M for a reason. DASTIEL. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this has been in the works for AGES, I've only just got round to re-drafting and editing, and here's the finished result of chapter one…I NEED REVIEWS TO UPLOAD THE SECOND CHAPTER, I'm fed up of people reading, but not reviewing…you don't even have to have a fanfiction account…please R AND R! Love you guys *mmmmwwaahh***

**Oh and I do not own anything to do with Supernatural (except for this plot) **

I Should Have Known 

_Dean was sat at Sam's bedside, Ruby was leant against the wall, her arms crossed against her chest, Castiel was stood behind Dean, looking more concerned about Dean than Sam's wellbeing, and I was waiting outside. This was a 'family' matter, and I didn't want to intrude. When the nurse eventually ushered them out, Dean wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face in my hair, calming down. Ruby emerged from the room, glancing in our direction; she shrugged on her tightly fitting leather jacket, walking towards the exit. Castiel stood in the middle of the corridor, hesitant, looking at our loving embrace, with unusual pain hidden in his eyes, he bowed his head, before following Ruby._

"_How is Sam?" I asked Dean, as we walked towards the elevator, he didn't respond at first, he was silent as we left the hospital. I understood, Sam's situation was delicate, and talking about it wasn't easy for Dean. _

"_They say he's improving, but they don't know anything full-term," Dean explained as he fumbled with the keys, walking towards the car. I nodded, knowing not to push him any further. _

"_Which motel then?" Dean asked, as we drove away from the hospital. I sighed, and slouched n my seat, dean sensed my frustration and annoyance, and placed a hand on my thigh, I pushed his hand away. _

"_Just drive Dean," I said firmly, pressing my head against the window. He knew I hated sleeping in horrible, stingy motel rooms; it was gross, de-rating, uncomfortable, and any…bedroom activities…were out of the question in a motel room. _

"_We can always stay in a hotel?" Dean suggested, trying to convince me that he wasn't all that bad, I slightly smiled at his attempt to keep me happy. _

"_I have an idea," I say, snuggling into Dean's side, putting my hands up his t-shirt, stealing his body heat. He shuddered, flinching away from my skin contact. _

"_My parent's house is only twenty minutes away, and they're on the annual winter ski trip." Dean didn't need much persuading, he was like a horny teenager, which meant he hadn't changed much since the day I met him. He skipped three red lights, and several stop lights on the way, and couldn't break hard enough as we pulled up outside my parent's house. Standing on the porch, Dean turned to me and smirked. _

"_It feels like years since I stole you away from your parents," Dean grinned. I shook my head as I unlocked the front door. The house was quiet but still warm and homely. Dean went straight to the kitchen, following his stomach. _

"_Babe, there's a note in here for you!" Dean bellowed as I kicked off my shoes. I slowly wandered into the kitchen. Dean was eating a bag of chips, reading the note. I snatched the note from him, keeping myself out of touching range. I read the note; my mother's familiar script adorned the lavender coloured paper. _

"_**Alexis, if there's a chance you're reading this, after you left us for those Winchester boys, we return home at the end of January as usual. There's money in the hidey hole, we love you darling. Love us x P.S your father says that if you had to date one of them, he'd prefer it to be Dean. You and I both know why. Again Love you x" **_

_I chuckled, they always hoped I would return home, but I was glad my dad approved of Dean, even though with Dad's literature background, I had expected him to have preferred good boy, well behaved, respectable Sam. _

_Dean was sat staring at me, like I had something on my face._

"_What?" I asked him as he gave me his classic puppy dog eyes, as he scrunched up the empty chip packet and put it in the trash can. _

"_Will you make me dinner?" Dean asked, with a smile. _

_All he ever wanted was sex and food, and since I refused to have sex with him while we staying in motels, his eating had reached a new high, it was bizarre. _

"_At dinner time, you've just eaten and I need to phone Mom and Dad first," I kissed him on the cheek, taking the house phone from the holster, and dialled the number for my parents holiday phone, and then stood waiting for someone to answer . I watch Dean explore the house, and as Dean would, he was touching all my parents' antiques. _

"_Alexis?" my mother's voice echoed in my ear drum. _

"_Yes, mom?" I asked, she sounded a little panicked, Dean span around, watching me carefully._

"_Oh sweetie, how are you? Are you home?" mom couldn't shut up; she seemed so excited to hear from me. I scribbled a note to Dean on a scrap of paper, telling him to put his precious car into the garage, and to bringing our bags inside, before shoving it into his hand. He read it carefully, and then disappeared._

"_Mom, I'm fine, me and Dean are staying at the house, while Sam's in the hospital. I hope you don't mind." I said shyly, I knew Dad wouldn't be happy about Dean staying at the house, alone, with me. _

"_Of course it's okay, darling. Your father asks that you stay until we return," mom said, in a knowing tone, I laughed and shook my head to myself._

"_Dad and his cars," I sighed as Dean stumbled, carrying our bags, dumping them by the door. _

"_Me and your father are about to go skiing, we love you darling," before I could respond, she hung up on me. I turned to look at Dean, and I smiled softly. He shrugged off his leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor, and he pulled me into his arms, making me giggle, I circled his neck with my arms, letting him lift me into his arms…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know why I'm even uploading this, it hasn't got any review and it only has one alert…*shrugs* I must have gone wrong somewhere, I might have to change the summary a little bit, try and grab a few people's attention. I do try hard, and I love this story, it's my favourite Supernatural one I've written. I don't have a BETA, so all mistakes are my own. **

**Anyway, for all you reading this, Dean is acting a little out of character…more than a little, but he's happy, and content with his current relationship situation, they are still hunters, and the reason why Sam is in hospital will be revealed soon. **

**I do not own supernatural.**

There's Monster's But I Have Dean Winchester

After dead set me onto the floor, he dragged himself updaters for a well needed shower, as he did so, I ventured into the kitchen to see what I could make for dinner. Opening the fridge, I discovered ingredients for burgers; it was like my mom knew we were coming to stay. I pulled the ingredients from the fridge, and set them on the counter; I put the George Foreman Grill onto heat, and found the large mixing bowl.

Dean emerged, dressing in only a pair of deep blue checked flannel pants, just as the gloves snapped I was putting on against my skin.

"Ooo…kinky," Dean purred jokingly, as I pulled the meat into the bowl. I shook my head at him and concentrated on making dinner. Dean sat on the other side of the island, staring at his chest tattoo, 'because he was strange like that.

I opened the grill and started shaping burgers, the grill hissed as I placed the cold raw meat against the hot plate.

"How many are you making?" Dean asked, when I'd finally finished, realising that I had made more than he could actually stomach.

"Some are going into the freezer," I explained, pulling the gloves off. Dean nodded in understanding, I disappeared into the pantry, looking for the burger buns, tomatoes, onions and lettuce .dean was still sat on the stool, making me smile. With my free hand, I pulled open the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of beer; I kicked the fridge door shut and pushed the bottle of beer across the counter.

"Go and watch the cable," I insisted, expecting Dean to jump at the chance, but Dean just took the bottle of beer between his hands and pulled off the top without any struggle.

"I want to stay in here," Dean protested, sipping noisily on his beer. He had got some weird attachment issues, after the accident, he didn't like being too far away from me if he could help it.

I pulled the bread knife from the knife-block and began cutting the tomatoes into slices. He watched me carefully, drinking his beer, slowly, his tongue running over his lips occasionally; he ended up spilling some of his beer down his chest.

"Fuck," he reached for the nearest towel, but teasingly, I moved it out of his reach. He glared at me, and then looked at the trail of liquid, that was slowly rolling down his chest.

"Either you give me that towel, or you clean it up yourself," Dean wiggled his eyebrows at me, I placed the knife down on the chopping board, and walked around the island, he grinned as I pressed my lips at the bottom the trail and licked my way up, my tongue just grazed his nipple, making him gasped, I ended up nuzzling his neck, nibbling and sucking at his skin, his hands cupped my ass, pulling my onto his lap. He had one hand in my hair, pulling me so that he could kiss me, his tongue danced against mine, as he rose his hips to meet mine, making me moan,

We were pulled out of our intimate moment, by the beeping of the grill. Dean groaned, frustrated, and pleaded with me for a little longer, but I shook my head.

"I need to see to dinner," I slid off his lap, and poked at the meat, perfect.

"You are a fucking tease," he sighed, pressing his head against the counter top. I ignored him as I started to make his burgers, he didn't move out of the position he was in, until I pushed his plate towards him.

"Forget about sex and eat!" I laughed, dean didn't say anything to me, and he just glared at me and began eating his dinner, hungrily wolfing it down. I didn't like it when he ate like that, it grossed me out, and I looked away and ate mine delicately, like I was supposed to.

"You can wash up," I beamed, putting my plate in the sink.

Dean gawped at me, and I slipped upstairs to get a shower. The hot water felt good against my sore cold skin, after a short while the water that pooled around my feet was pink as my red hair dye ran. I stepped out the shower and wrapped myself in a large deep purple fluffy towel. I shoved my dirty clothes into the laundry basket and walked out of the bedroom, into my old bedroom. Nothing had changed since the last time I was in there.

"Dean, get out of my bed!" I glared, holding the door open. Dean pouted, and rolled off my bed, but left like I asked. I slammed the door shut, and waited for the stairs to creak. When I did, I dug through our bags, and found Dean's only dress shirt, and pulled it on. It only just covered my ass, so I pulled on a pair of panties, and sat on the edge of my bed as I dried my hair with a towel. I looked at the bedside clock, and realised how late it was. I slipped downstairs, and saw that Dean had actually washed up.

"Baby, lock up, and come up to bed," I called and went back upstairs I dived under the covers, and waited patiently. Twenty minutes later, and Dean still hadn't come upstairs. I climbed out of the warmth that was bed, and was about to open my bedroom door, when there was a knock on the window. I raised my eyebrow and walked over to the window and pulled open the drapes.

"What the actual fuck?" I exclaimed, opening the window. Dean grinned.

"Hey…wait, is that my dress shirt?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows at me. I ignored his question and pulled him inside, before the neighbours saw him, and called the cops…again. His arms wrapped around my waist, his hands flat against my back.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, kissing his collarbone, finding his half naked body extremely sexually appealing.

"I remember the first time I did that, that night, the sex…" Dean purred in my ear, I pushed myself away from him, and curled into bed. Dean groaned in frustration and climbed in beside me. I put my head on his chest and draped my leg over his waist .his arms wrapped around me protectively.

"I love you," I heard him whisper softly, just as he was about to fall asleep.

"I love you too," I replied, pulling the duvet around us.


End file.
